


Open to Interpretation

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Al's pondering his brother and Winry.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa absolutely owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open to Interpretation

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for two prompts: "Tease" and "Fullmetal Alchemist, Ed/Any, Vulnerable".

It was strange, Al thought, seeing his brother look so open. Vulnerable, even. Usually, he fussed and fought, snarling at anyone who got too close. But right now, his eyes half-closed, his body relaxed, it was hard to recognize the brat he’d been earlier today. 

His head tilted to his right, to where Winry sat beside him. She’d fallen asleep a little while ago, though it wasn’t obvious at first, at least not until Al realized her eyes were closed. Ed’s elbow pressed into Winry’s arm, and, as the automail didn’t really provide anything in the way of nerve sensations except for pressure points in the fingers, he probably didn’t realize it. It didn’t mean Ed wasn’t aware of Winry’s presence. The way he’d leaned his head closer to her, that inadvertent touch, even how Ed seemed completely relaxed, it said a lot.

Winry sighed and shifted sideways, her head landing against Ed’s shoulder. With a grunt, she readjusted herself, and settled in again. A tiny smile warmed Ed’s face, and Al decided he’d have all sorts of ammunition to use against his brother some time, when Ed and he were alone. 

Al wouldn’t wake up Winry just to tease his brother, no way. Winry would be a lot more violent about it than Ed ever could be, but Al knew he’d get his chance at her. Her vulnerabilities lay in different areas, after all, and Al knew just how to exploit them, too.


End file.
